<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misadventures of Emerald and Azel by evilstheater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005135">Misadventures of Emerald and Azel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater'>evilstheater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OCs - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story originally based on Tippi's/@freezingshivers "Rock Game" concept. I do not own these characters, plot, or anything.</p><p>Emerald is a rock-person living in Mantela. He lives a mundane life. Until, the fate of the world is left on his back and he's left with a rather rambunctious partner. How will they fare in their journeys ahead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emerald/Azel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Mundane Lifestyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=freezingshivers">freezingshivers</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald was a simple man. Each morning, he brewed himself a pot of tea, and shared his excess with the neighbours. He put bread over his fireplace, turning it occassionally to cook on both sides. He spread raspbery jam on one side each, and then ate in the comfort of his living room. When he decided it was best to head to work, he lazily threw on his hard hat and his work vest and made sure the door was locked behind him. He followed this routine for thousands, perhaps even millions of years, and never once found an issue with it.</p><p><br/>
 However, the city of Voxel was more exciting than his mundane life. It was the capital of Mantela, after all. Emerald didn't choose to live in the heart of his home country, but rather assigned to it via his work. Personally, he'd rather stay in the sleepy suburbs of his emergence town, but he never protested either when it came time to move. The other occupants of Voxel thought that white bread had more personality than Emerald. And perhaps it was true--but the man never let it get to him. </p><p><br/>
 His routine to work was all the same. He got on his bicycle and pedaled himself to his destination, never once stopping at the many shops on his route or thinking to stop for breakfast even once. When someone waved at him going by, he waved back, but never put into the effort to wave first. Instead, he parked his bike near whatever construction site he'd be working at for the day, and went straight to work. When he first started working, he often tried to talk to his coworkers to get to know them better. He was ignored, so he stopped trying. Now that he was the oldest person on the team, and the other jewels had found better jobs to work at, he had a completely different set of coworkers. Ironicially enough, the situations had flipped.</p><p><br/>
 When his shift was over, he went home for the day, repeating his same boring routine from the morning. He biked home, never stopping at the shops, and made himself another pot of tea. He shared the excess with his neighbours, and made himself a roast on top of his fireplace. Emerald was weird in the sense that he never used modern inventions -- he always cooked over the fireplace, never used a microwave, never used an oven, or anything that may help him out. He ate in the comfort of his living room, and then took off his work clothes to head to bed.</p><p><br/>
 He could repeat the same process over and over, and he'd be fine with it. Until, someone else decided to switch things up for him.</p><p><br/>
 It was the same note always left on his bed. Or sometimes taped onto the wall, or perhaps left in the form of moving his things around. Someone was watching Emerald, and he wasn't sure who. He always asked around, but no one would ever see what Emerald meant. No one saw a stalker, no one saw anyone break in, no one saw anything.</p><p><br/>
 Before going to bed, Emerald stood in the mirror. He stared at his crystal-like body, his bright green, shiny skin. His hair was shaped up like a pompaurdor, although messy from being in his helmet for so long. He looked down at his pajamas, and thought how weird it was that he was the only one in town to actually rest when the sun went down. He found that he worked better when he could rest his body and mind, and he looked younger for it, too. For a split second, he thought he saw a purple figure behind him in the mirror. But when he turned around, not a single person was behind him.</p><p><br/>
 He thought he was finally going insane.</p><p><br/>
 <em>This was it</em>, he thought. <em>I'm finally the weirdo everyone thinks I am.</em></p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p> But he couldn't bring himself to stress on it much longer. He went into his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep off his paranoia. As he closed his eyes, a purple figure watched him from the window. <em>The sucker is asleep!</em> he thought. T<em>ime to ransack his kitchen. </em><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction of Azel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azel was another rock living in the capital of Mantela, but what did he want from Emerald?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azel was a strangle little rock-person. He lived the polar opposite life of Emerald, yet he found himself fascinated by the green rock. His feline-like ears twitched as he watched Emerald from his window, resting in his bed. .It was indeed true that Azel was behind every instance of terror in Emerald's life, but he only found it fun. Perhaps he was misguided--he had a few screws loose  in his head, but he only did was he considered fun. Rocks just wanna have fun was Azel's life motto. He quietly made his way into Emerald's house the same way he did every single time, which was through his chimney. Emerald kept it very clean, so the only worry he had was the noise from falling down. </p><p>	He snuck up his roof the same like every night, using his cat-like claws to grip onto his wall and to slide down more quietly than just falling down. Once he was in Emerald's house, the kitchen was all his, and by god was he proud of it. The one modern thing Emerald did have in his house was a refrigerator, which Azel was always thankful for. He opened it and made himself the guest of the hour--drinking all the milk in his fridge, any cookie that he could find in his cabinets, and scarfed down any slices of cheese he could get his grubby little paws on. By all means, Azel was a menace to society, and he held that title like a shiny gold metal.</p><p>	There was something captivating about Emerald to Azel. Azel was, by all means, in a completely different circle than Emerald. He served in the Mantela Military, working in the flight branch of the army. He was given free food and shelter for his time, and a leisurely pension that he often used on junk food and alcohol. And yet, when he heard about Emerald or watched him go to work, he felt oddly enamored with such a bland person.</p><p>	And that is exactly why he chose to wiggle his way into Emerald's life.</p><p>	He took a pen and this time wrote on the fridge--"NICE PJ'S, LOSER!"</p><p>	Azel's work here was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you tippi for permission to write this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>